


【锤基pwp】练习H文15题

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 锤基中篇 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), M/M, Masturbate
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 总共十五章短篇，都是PWP。非常棒的梗题来自：http://existnihil.weebly.com/h2599132244327221538988.html/1. 請描寫兩情相悅的H2. 請以施予方的視點描寫口交情節3. 請描寫任何1個（或多個）你認為充滿性暗示的情節4. 請描寫自瀆的情節5. 請只用對白來描寫H6. 請用你偏好的體位描寫強制H7. 請描寫雙方身分地位不對等的H8. 請描寫臥室／有床的場所以外的場合H9. 請描寫變裝著衣PLAY（ex：制服的誘惑、裸體圍裙）10. 請描寫你情我願的3P或多P情節11. 請描寫榨汁屬性的角色的H12. 請從失禁／破瓜／●REC三項擇一描寫13. 請描寫異物入侵，也就是道具PLAY的情節14. 請進行三等親內亂倫的H描寫15. 請描寫強暴情節（法律上構成強制性交／猥褻罪者均可）





	1. 请描写兩情相悅的H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 额外标签：双性，生子暗示，口交，微Dirty Talk
> 
> 简介：  
> 第一题、请描写两情相悦的H。
> 
> 注意事项：  
> *可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看

**“I'm here.”**

 

Loki张开双臂，对着眼前笑得像条金毛犬似的Thor问：“Do we have to hug now？”

 

“当然了。”Thor两个大跨步走到Loki面前，把他紧紧扣在怀里。

 

Loki乖乖的回抱了回去，手绕过披风放在Thor后背上轻轻地抚摸着，头也枕在他肩膀上，偷偷嗅着他哥哥身上带着阳光与烟硝的气息。

 

过了半分钟左右，Loki抬起头，看向Thor那黑色的眼罩，眼里充满可惜却也含着笑。

 

“Now give us a kiss.”

 

话声刚落，Thor便叼住那浅粉的嘴唇，缓慢地吸吮舔舐，描绘他的唇形。

 

在Loki发出满意的呻吟后像是得到鼓励似的把舌头伸进他微张的唇瓣，肆意的在他口腔中搜刮，而Loki也允许Thor的行为甚至动情地配合雷神的动作。

 

Loki像是给予Thor奖励般的打开嘴唇，用舌头笨拙地追逐Thor的舌尖，将温情的吻变成疯狂的追逐戏。

 

不过他刚伸进去不一会儿就被Thor抓住、吮吸，败下阵来，被Thor吸得舌尖发麻，只能靠揽着Thor的后颈来加深这个吻以作反击。

 

两人注视着彼此的眼睛，幽绿的森林对上蔚蓝的海洋，像是能碰撞出什么化学反应似的。两人互不相让，好像觉得谁先闭上眼睛谁就输了。

 

直到Loki面色潮红，充满水气的绿宝石半眯着，Thor才依依不舍地分开。

 

“你吻技还是这么差，弟弟。”Thor默默的挖苦Loki，没办法，吻技一直是Loki的硬伤。

 

“呵，抱歉我没风流成瘾的Odinson经验多。”——不爽，欠捅的家伙居然敢嘲讽我。

 

“那我陪你多练习练习？”Thor又贴上Loki的唇瓣，但这次Loki赌气，不愿意张开嘴。

 

见状Thor将邪神一把托起，惊呼声从Loki口中溜出，他被雷神放在床上，Thor的动作过于小心翼翼，让Loki觉得自己是什么失而复得的珍贵宝物似的。

 

Thor再次俯下身与Loki深吻，这次热吻比上次激烈，Thor不断吸走Loki口腔里的氧气，舌头扫过敏感的上颚，在柔软的口腔里模仿交合的动作抽动，然后吮着他依旧木木的舌头，让来不及吞咽的津液从口边滑落。

 

Thor扒着Loki的衣服，让他露出雪白的肌肤，揩了两把油后去扯他的裤子，让他露出微微沾上水迹的内裤，自己却没有脱衣服的意图。而Loki的衣服则被他全数脱光，裤子也被卸了，浑身上下只剩下一条微湿的黑色内裤。但Thor突然停止一切的动作，让Loki发出不满的哼声。

 

Thor一手揉着Loki的后颈，抵着额头让Loki看着他，一手放在他下腹处，那个（他意外得知的）能孕育新生命的位置，他注视着Loki绿宝石般的双眼，诚恳的问：“May I？”

 

Loki精致的脸蛋瞬间透红，想错开视线却被重新扳回来对上Thor湛蓝的眼睛。

 

Loki嘟着嘴，心想：臭流氓，都把人家衣服都扒光了还装什么绅士。

 

Thor与Loki十指相扣，吻了一下Loki的手指，神态很认真：“Please. I'm asking for your permission.”

 

“你愿意与我永远在一起，跟我结婚，甚至为我生个孩子吗？”

 

Thor相信Loki会留下，陪在他身边，但是诡计之神可是很多变的。

 

如果Loki觉得离开他身边是安全的，或者其他一些什么事情让Loki必须远离他、藏起来，那么Thor当然会放他走。

 

重点是他会不会再回来，像这次一样，回到自己的身边。

 

Thor需要一个承诺，一个能让他确认Loki内心真正的想法的答案。

 

Loki被哥哥盯得浑身发麻，浑身像被抽了力气，Thor暖呼呼的手正缓缓的摩挲着自己冰凉的小腹，他喜欢这种感觉。

 

假如他们抵达了地球，他们可以暂时、或者永远住在那里。

 

他们可以结婚，穿上中庭人制作的婚纱或者西装，在繁星的见证下说出阿斯加德婚姻的誓言。

 

他可以怀上Thor的孩子，在孕期期间享受着哥哥为他肚子和腿部做的按摩，感受哥哥的宠溺。

 

他在孩子诞生之后可以教导孩子知识和魔法，就像以前Frigga教导他一样，而Thor则可以带他或她去训练、学会如何成为一位出色的战士。

 

“嗯......”被Thor轻吻唤回思绪后，Loki吞了吞唾沫、小巧的喉结动了动，眨了眨眼睛、长长的睫毛稍稍蹭到了Thor，他微笑着回答：“Of course, my dear. I love you.”

 

“Thank you, Loki. I love you too.”Thor再次吻上Loki，手拉扯着邪神的内裤，然后就被拍开了。

 

Thor不解的看向Loki，只见他弟弟红着脸，食指勾向自己的领子，“你先把衣服脱了。”

 

Thor笑着亲向Loki的额头，回了一声sure之后开始卸下身上的盔甲。

 

卸剩下底衣时Loki忍不住伸手抓上他的衣服，帮他哥哥褪下衬衣。

 

Thor也识相的让Loki扒掉自己的衣服，毕竟Loki喜欢解开自己的衣服，可能是拆礼物的心理吧，他配合Loki的动作让他帮自己脱掉余下的衣服。

 

“哈......”两人都只剩下一条内裤的时候Loki发出一声感叹。

 

手情不自禁的摸上Thor小麦色的胸肌，捏了几下后顺着他身体的线条抚上雷神的腹肌，在他腹肌上勾勾画画的，又顺着凹陷位划过一遍。

 

雷神的身上的伤疤都消失了，由于神族强大的治愈能力，就算是十分骇人可怖的伤口，他们一会儿就能愈合并消掉。

 

无论邪神多努力的尝试、在上面盖章，结果都是徒劳，但是吻痕不同，留在雷神身上的吻痕跟普通人消失的速度相若，换句话说，吻痕消得很慢。

 

这大概就是Loki喜欢在雷神身上咬来咬去的原因吧。

 

他捏上Thor壮硕的手臂，从小臂一直滑到雷神锁骨上，在那脆弱的骨头上摸了摸后抚上Thor的眼罩，怀念那曾经镶在这里的蓝锆石，那边伤疤倒是没有，眼睛却永远回不来了。

 

太可惜了，邪神可是爱惨了他哥哥那冰蓝色的眼睛的。

 

Thor看着Loki先是羡慕又想捅人，再者崇敬又自豪，后惋惜又伤心的多重复杂的眼神忍不住笑出声来，“怎么了？在想什么？”

 

“没什么。”Loki伸手让Thor靠近他，令他们俩肌肤相亲，然后咬上Thor的锁骨。

 

——再搞个纹身吧，手臂上的不算，又不是他亲自刻的，要不就纹在下腹吧，沾上精液的时候感觉会......挺性感的。

 

想到这里诡计之神不禁嘴角上扬，吸吮哥哥皮肤的力度增大了，毕竟在哥哥身上留下自己的签名什么的可是一件非常诱惑的事情啊。

 

Thor对Loki像小猫一样的咬咬亲亲撩得毫无抵抗力，他很喜欢早上起来在镜子面前看他弟弟给自己的勋章，简直想把他捞起来揉进怀里再操一遍（虽然他也的确这么做过了）。

 

弟弟还在自己肩膀上啃着，不方便动，他只能脱掉彼此的内裤，将双方已经布满爱液的性器并在一起上下套弄，有空余的手捏着邪神颇有弹性的臀瓣。

 

身下传来的刺激让Loki呼出一口热气，他松开Thor，满意的盯着刚刚制造出来的Kiss Marks，用手轻轻抚摸着。

 

“如果即将登基的国王脖子上突然出现了吻痕他的国民会怎么想呢？”Loki笑着打趣，手揉上雷神的后脑勺，头发被剪短了之后变得有点扎手，令邪神有点怀念他哥以前那傻乎乎的公主头了。

 

“那他们就会立马知道阿斯加德的皇后是谁了。”Thor堵上Loki的嘴，阻止两人再对话，再这么聊下去他们终究得聊个没完。

 

“唔哼......”Loki不满的闷哼，想推开Thor却被按住了手，看来主导权已经完全回到Thor手上。

 

当Thor秀完吻技、松开Loki时他已经眼神涣散、气喘吁吁了。他亲上Loki的额头，然后是眼睛、脸颊、嘴角，接着是脖子、锁骨，最后是乳首。

 

Thor把Loki的乳头卷进嘴里，让Loki浑身一震，发出诱人的喘息。

 

含有大量敏感神经的乳首很快就立了起来，被Thor不断用犬齿轻戳啃咬着。

 

那种陌生又细微的快感从乳头传来，让Loki有点自嘲，作为男人的他却有着敏感无比的乳蕾，大概是被人用手碰一下就能硬起来的程度，这身体也太淫荡了吧？

 

他扭了扭腰，不知是想挣扎、想配合还是想让雷神照顾另一边被冷落的乳头，在阵阵的酥麻感中Loki不禁心想：自己能产乳吗？

 

“话说你会产乳吗？”Thor松开Loki的红缨，看着它泛着水光微微肿了一圈感觉颇有自豪感。

 

“不、当然不会！！”以为被猜中心思的Loki羞得把脸埋进枕头里，心中默默用小刀捅了Thor的肾一下。

 

“可惜，看来我们得雇个奶妈了。”Thor改含住另一边，用牙齿轻轻碾磨着，刚刚那颗娇艳的小粉红则用手掐着摩擦。

 

他含糊的问道：“那你能靠胸部就射出来吗？”

 

“够了！！别玩了，我又不是女人！！”Loki抬腿想踹开Thor，但雷神快他一步，松开Loki的乳首，拉起他抬起的那条腿放在自己肩膀上，低头含上那勃起的玉茎。

 

“啊——！”性器突然进入一个湿热的环境让Loki身体一个哆嗦。

 

“哥哥......你、呜......！”一个吸吮就把Loki想说的话全给吞回了肚子里。

 

Thor没留意Loki的动作，他在集中精神。

 

这是Thor第一次为别人口交，他可不想伤着Loki。

 

毕竟身为阿斯加德大王子的Thor Odinson可没有侍奉男性的经验，况且之前要么没想到要么没时间玩这个，而考虑到以后的事情，Thor想让这复合后的第一次体验是美好的，前戏得长一点。

 

Thor的手抚摸着Loki的大腿，另一只则轻轻揉着Loki的阴囊。他小心的收好牙齿，用舌头重重划过顶端的小孔，在周围打转。松开后用舌尖舔过敏感的冠状沟，用嘴亲吻那处。Loki难耐的呻吟声不断在耳边回响，这应该能算是感觉不错......吧？

 

Thor重新含上Loki的前端，这次慢慢的下吞，途中不小心磕到了牙齿，让Loki身体弹了一下，发出吃痛声。他安慰性质的摸了摸Loki的大腿，速度控制好以致于不会让自己产生呕吐感。

 

他兄弟那话儿也不算小，让他的嘴巴有点酸，咸腥的味道刺激着他的味蕾，让Thor有点想就此作罢，但Loki高低余音不绝的呻吟声成了Thor继续的动力。

 

而且这是Loki的，只要是他弟弟的他什么都能接受。就算弟弟给予的是捅肾刀、恶作剧抑或是背叛，Thor都不介意，以后讨回来便是。既然弟弟选择留下，那么他有一辈子的时间把Loki绑在身边一点一点连本带利的讨回来。

 

想到这里，Thor的手稍稍用力蹭上Loki的穴口，等那里渗出水后一次性伸进两根手指，在尝试帮Loki深喉的同时慢慢的在穴口里打转、扩张、摸索。然后他摸到了什么地方让Loki发出一声高昂的娇喘后舒服得止不住发抖，知道自己找回Loki的敏感点后便不断往那个使他疯狂的地方按上去。

 

“啊、啊啊......！哥哥......那里别、别一直.......！”Loki被阵阵的快意搞得灵魂都快要漂浮起来，前后传来的电流一股子冲上脑袋，然后化作一股暖流在四肢百骸流竄，最后凝聚在下身里头。

 

他不禁思考：现在身体都已经这么敏感了，那待会进入正题了那得怎么办？

 

但他现在情况很不妙，已经没多少精力能分给脑子了，他连忙扯着雷神的头发让他赶紧抬起头。

 

然后，Thor终于看到他弟弟的表情。

 

Loki的头发凌乱的散开，由星星做成的眼睛闪闪发光，直勾勾的盯着自己。

 

他的眉头皱着，像是被自己欺负、被拿走糖果的小孩子。

 

红得像是出血的嘴唇大概是被他自己咬出来的，上面泛着水光。

 

弟弟的嘴边还挂着水痕，大概是来不及吞咽唾液了吧，喘息连同唾液一起从嘴边流了出来。

 

他的胸膛上还是一片雪白，只有被咬得通红的乳晕上有一些水迹在泛着光——啊，忘了为Loki加些吻痕了......

 

还沉醉在Loki表情的Thor不小心勾起了手指，重重压上了邪神的敏感点，Loki尖叫一声射了Thor一脸精液，让雷神恍惚了一下。

 

“啊......”Loki看着Thor的脸上沾满精液莫名有种本能的征服欲——让高贵的阿斯加德国王脸上沾满自己的精液什么的。

 

但是有些沾到了眼罩上，Loki担心可能会渗进里面，他不好意思的伸手去擦，却被Thor抓住，舔掉他手上的白浊。

 

——居然是甜的，冰冰凉凉的，味道极棒，冰霜巨人特色？

 

“哥哥......唔！”Thor随便拿被单被子擦了擦脸后，把蓄意待发的阳具贴上Loki的私密部位，嚇得夹紧双腿（虽然被雷神身体挡住了没能如愿），紧张的抓住Thor的手臂，指甲陷入雷神强壮的肱二头肌。

 

雷神察觉到他的紧张，他不断用嘴唇触碰着Loki的脸颊以示安慰，手也摸上Loki的后颈。

 

——大概是很久没做了？还是因为身份立场稍微有点改变了？抑或是因为....最开始的那些问题？

 

Thor边想边安抚Loki，等Loki渐渐不再颤抖时，他轻轻的问：“Ready？”

 

——反正都答应了，现在再来害怕有什么意义呢。

 

经过几秒的时间，Loki点了点头。

 

“唔......！！”炽热撑开肉壁的感觉让很久没做过的Loki身体小幅度痉挛，眼泪直掉，緊張地拼命換氣。

 

Thor虽然很心疼Loki的眼泪，但是他的情况也不乐观。

 

忍了很久的欲望被湿热的内壁挤压，像是想把他推开，但又像是想把他纳入体内，穴口皱褶贪心地的收缩着，却又被自己的阳具扩展开来，差点把雷神夹射出来。

 

Loki被他的肉茎撑得难受，只能努力放松着自己的肌肉，艰难地容纳对方的硕大。巨大的龟头顶开后穴，慢慢的往里推进，被撑开的感觉很鲜明，让他觉得其他的感官都消失了，只留下身下的带着些许酥麻的饱胀感在无限放大。

 

性器整根没入的时候雷神停了下来，他圈着他弟弟，温柔的吻掉他的眼泪，手摸上Loki半勃起的柱体，轻轻的套弄着，等着Loki适应。

 

——都这个时候了Thor觉得自己能忍住不直接开操简直TM的是真爱。

 

但天赋惊人的Loki已经适应了，毕竟进入的过程很慢，只有无限的饱胀感、没有一丝痛觉。

 

毕竟又不是第一次，他只是对未来这里可能会有个小宝宝而有点紧张而已（之前他直接喝药避免了这个可能性）。

 

看着Thor一动也不敢动的样子Loki有点想笑，第一次又不见他这么小心，他们的第一次可是疼了他三天下不了床。

 

他摸着自己的小腹，那边好像鼓了一个小包一样。现在的他能清楚感受到Thor的阳具在自己的体内跳动，它一颤一颤的仿佛能继续胀大，他甚至好像能感受到阴茎上面的青筋。顶端正随着脉搏的跳动无意识的蹭着Loki的敏感点附近，让Loki忍不住就摆动腰部，让它狠狠的顶上自己的敏感点，将自己带上高潮。

 

但是不行，不能求他，这种情况之前就遇见过了，当时把Loki整得可惨了。而现在这个坏心眼的国王肯定不会放过这次机会把自己整得更狼狈。

 

他有另外一个办法。

 

Thor还在等待Loki适应，因为上次进行性事已经是很久以前了，加上Loki现在很紧张，他只能做一个体贴的爱人，等待他的皇后停止颤抖。

 

雷神紧抓着床单，吞咽唾液，忍着欲望，毕竟再不动他可能真的要忍不住了。

 

那圈嫩肉在不断压榨吸吮自己的性器，再久点真的能活生生从他性器里榨出汁来。

 

但是不行啊不行，他在心里默默承诺了要给Loki一次完美的体验的呀，做一个体贴的恋人啊，得忍着。

 

Thor在内心不断的挣扎，而Loki却在呼吸渐渐平稳后，睁开那比猫咪更加漂亮的绿眼睛，声音抖着却又带着笑意：“尊贵的阿斯加德之王怎么不动了？不行了？”

 

听到这句后Thor脑子里一根弦线啪的一声断掉了。

 

——真不愧是我的弟弟，一有余就开始欠操了。

 

他松开Loki，把他双腿扛在肩膀上，不理Loki的惊呼就开始猛烈撞击。

 

他先抽出、让它仅剩一个头部，再顶开想挽留的肉壁，撞上Loki的前列腺，让Loki呜咽出声，然后赶在嫩肉想起要咬着吸吮时抽出，让嫩肉吸了个空。接着重复如此的动作，让甬道变得松软异常。

 

敏感的甬道在一连串又深又狠的撞击下分泌出更多的爱液，淫水一股一股的流出来，在抽插过程中发出噗呲噗呲的水声，伴随着耻骨撞击的啪啪声和Loki克制不住的娇喘声，形成一首完美的交响乐。

 

Loki只觉得全身只有后穴有知觉了，甬道仿佛被操成他哥哥阳具的形状。这个交合频率简直让Loki觉得头皮发麻浑身酥软。快感犹如海潮一般冲刷着他，快速的挺进刺激得视线都模糊起来，唾液、泪水、汗水混合在一起从他的脸上滴落，后穴出的阵阵酥麻好像作为电流、透过水分扩散至全身，让他爽得连身体都紧绷了。

 

他完全勃起的性器随着Thor撞击的频率不断晃动着，溢出的津液打在自己和哥哥的腹肌上，然后顺着身体线条流到床单上，令水迹浸到到处都是。

 

没有了Thor的怀抱加上双腿的阻拦，他不能抓挠他哥哥的后背，只能抓住被单来发泄这过剩的快感，并放开嗓子在断断续续的喘息间呼唤对方的名字。

 

而Thor大概是心疼Loki的哭腔吧，他稍微慢了一点。

 

这就让快攀顶的Loki不满意了。

 

“啊、啊啊——！快、快点哥哥....！雷霆之神不会......这、这样就不行了吧...啊、啊啊——！！”明明都快说不出话了却还要扇一下火让它烧得更旺，搞得好像刚刚怕得直打颤的人不是他一样的。

 

既然如此Thor也不再怜悯，每一次挺入都带着蛮力和清脆的肉体碰撞声，每一次退出都带了点被磨红的嫩肉和淫乱的水液。

 

空余的手则掐上Loki的阴茎，用手指划过龟头，过多的快意激得Loki不断摇头。

 

突然，Thor顶到了一个像是入口的地方，意识到那处可能是什么之后Thor发狠的往那处撞。

 

“啊、哈啊....！！啊、那啊啊——！那里......”Loki已经泪流满面，翠绿的眼睛里只剩下了情欲与晶莹的泪水，“你....啊、啊...！不是想让我给、唔.....给你生个孩子吗....顶进去呜...射在里面......”

 

“抱紧我。”Thor放下Loki有点抽搐的腿，让它圈在自己腰间，然后把Loki揉进怀里，而Loki也立马回抱Thor，指甲抓挠着他的后背，牙齿咬上他的肩膀。

 

这样能稍微进的更深，Thor再次瞄准那小巧的开口，顶了几下终于顶了进去。

 

但顶进去的同时门口传来了敲门声，吓得Loki一激灵，用仅剩的理智捂住了嘴，射了出来，白液弄得两人满身都是。

 

内壁猛烈的收缩跟吮吸，和那全新的领域用力压迫、吸着他的龟头差点让雷神就此缴械，倒是靠骨气给忍下了。

 

“Your Majesty？您的登基典礼快要开始了您应该准备一下了。”Valkyrie在门外喊着。

 

“呃......好的我很快就来！”Thor着急的回应，Loki紧张时肉壁收缩的幅度不是一般人能承受的，简直要了神命了我靠！

 

“好吧，那快点啊！Hulk都等无聊了！”Valkyrie的声音终于远去。

 

Thor松了一口气，他看着Loki的发红的眼睛里透着担心和羞耻，嘴里咬着指骨，浑身浸满白浊，性器还断断续续的流出精液。

 

没忍住，Thor吻上弟弟泛红的嘴唇做了最后冲刺，射在Loki的生殖腔里。

 

高潮被Thor的动作延长了一会，让Loki在精液烫上他生殖腔时又流出了一些稀薄的白浊。

 

Thor摸上Loki的后颈亲了亲他已汗湿的额头，简单的帮Loki擦了擦身后帮他盖上被子。

 

“那我先出去一下，待会再帮你清理好吗？”Thor再次抱着Loki给了他一个浅吻，然后又好像不够似的舔了舔Loki的嘴角。

 

Loki嗯了一声，他太累了，没力气去跟Thor计较其他的了，他蜻蜓点水般的吻上Thor的嘴唇，道：“Go ahead, My King.”

 

Thor没忍住和Loki来了一记深吻，他们额头相抵，说：“Aye, My Queen.”

 

 

 

彩蛋：

 

Thor&Loki心想：为什么Valkyrie一脸滑稽的看着我？

 

 

 

END.

 


	2. 请以施与方的视点描写口交情节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 额外标签：口交，双性穴，自慰，Dirty Talk
> 
> 简介：  
> 第二题、请以施与方的视点描写口交情节。
> 
> 注意事项：  
> *可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看

Loki沿着雷神结实的腹肌肌肉亲吻到西装裤的边缘，用手解开顶端的扣子后用牙齿咬着拉链缓缓的往下拉，看见灰色的内裤被巨物撑起了半个弧度、前端还沾着深灰色的水迹，让诡计之神感到异常兴奋。

 

Loki向着那处哈出一口热气，亲吻被前液浸湿的布料，甚至还伸出小舌，偷偷尝试一下爱液的味道，唾液的分泌令布料更添一抹深色。他不禁深吸一口气，雄性荷尔蒙的味道充满他整个鼻腔、肺部，淫乱的气息在彼此之间蔓延开来，直至布满整个房间。

 

——哥哥因为我而硬了。

 

这个认知让他下身发烫，情不自禁的隔着布料轻咬一下Thor的分身，感受到面前的性器跳动了一下后满意的亲向他哥哥结实的腹肌，带些力度地吮吸，在上面留下一个个鲜红的印记。手则隔着布料轻轻揉捏着半硬的阳具，直到雷神的硕大勃起至微微探出胖次的边缘，Loki再次才高兴的吻上那个露出头的小可爱，咬着顶端的布料，将里面的欲望释放出来。

 

巨大在解放之时弹到了他的脸上，蹭到了些许前液。壮硕而饱满的性器斜斜地昂扬，在如此近的距离下Loki甚至能清楚看到柱身上的青筋，让他下意识的吞了一口唾沫。

 

刚想舔上那些突起的青筋时耳边突然传来另一个热源——是Thor的手。

 

由于常年训练和征战让雷神的手指上生了一层厚厚的茧。Thor的指尖摸上他的耳垂，轻轻摩擦着耳廓，然后温柔的抚上他的后颈。

 

——就像他从小到大经常对自己做的那样。

 

“Loki......You don't have to......”Thor的声音有些沙哑，仿佛已经被情欲所占据。

 

“嘘......”Loki笑着用指甲挠了一下Thor的前端，引起他的一声轻喘，把下半句给吞了回去。

 

“Just sit back and relax, my brother.”说完Loki便含上雷神的性器，舌尖在它伞状的头部打转，然后在他的注视下慢慢把身子往下压 ，打算试试书上所说的深喉。

 

但才纳入一半就出现了阻滞，雷神的阳具太大了，根本就将Loki的口腔填满了，一点空间都不剩。

 

一丝不甘在Loki心中冒起。

 

——为什么书上写得能这么轻松啊？

 

他赌气般的不断吞下Thor的柱身，也忘了或者根本不知道要收好牙，有时候不小心磕到或者擦到齿边，让Thor直吸气。

 

不过Loki来来回回吞咽和干呕的动作、粘膜的收缩和挤压，又或者单纯只是Loki在自己两腿之间卖力吞吐的光景取悦了Thor，引起了阵阵快感，让Thor的前端溢出更多液体，接着全数被Loki吞进肚子里。

 

但如果说Thor是痛苦并快乐着，那Loki是真的不舒服了。

 

嘴巴被撑至最大，酸痛得不行，腥咸的味道在口中扩散，唾液还不受控制的从口腔滴出，一种被侮辱的感觉迎刃而生。硕大的阳具顶上喉咙，引得Loki不断干呕，眼中溢出了生理盐水。

 

“嘶......”耳边传来的吸气与闷哼声成了诡计之神不后悔自己行为的原因。

 

他抬着泪眼望向Thor，然后眨了眨眼睛，任由泪水划过他的脸庞，忍住呕吐感，抓住Thor的大腿，努力把自己往那阳具的方向压，想让它进入更深的地方。

 

“Hey hey hey......Loki that's enough......”Thor用手指把Loki的秀发梳回耳后，然后摸上Loki的后颈，轻轻的摩挲着，另一只手尝试把Loki抬起来，让他放过自己。

 

Loki非自愿性的吐出Thor的雄根，看着它被自己的唾液沾得像被套了一层水膜一样，又抬头看了看Thor充满欲望的双眼，心里默默兴奋起来。

 

“我想帮哥哥口出来。”说完便拍开Thor的手，用脸蛋蹭上分身，让脸颊沾了点水迹，但他显然不介意。他边蹭还边向它哈气，时不时倾向前去亲吻Thor的人鱼线和腹肌，看见Thor难耐的样子让Loki觉得十分新鲜，恶作剧的心油然而生。

 

他先从Thor的阴茎部位下手......呃、下口。

 

他侧过头，伸出舌尖舔上那话儿，从最底部慢慢舔到冠状沟，接着一直往下亲吻和稍稍吸吮他的柱身，到达最底部时再重新舔到上面去。Loki重复了几次这个过程，而雷神大概是忍不住了吧，想把Loki捞上来，却被Loki用魔法变出一条丝带捆住了手。虽然这种丝带Thor很轻易就能挣脱开，不过Loki的目的很明确。

 

**给我乖乖的呆着别动。**

 

Loki看着哥哥乖巧地坐在沙发上一动都不敢动，感到非常满意，但是作为刚刚打乱他节奏的惩罚——他有个大胆的想法。

 

他亲了一下雷神的顶端，将脸贴在极近的距离，用手套弄着Thor的性器。然后觉得还不够，稍稍向前倾，让脸蛋直接贴上Thor的下腹、还碰上了金黄色的耻毛。撸动时，性器会“不小心地”蹭上他的脸颊、鼻尖和嘴唇。Loki还时不时亲吻雷神的柱身，伸出小舌舔弄那里，添加火候。

 

但他就是不含着。

 

“嘶......”Thor在Loki将手指堵上马眼时不禁弓腰、呻吟出声。

 

Loki用他那修长的手指在小雷神的头部画着圈，另一只手扶着根部，让他方便舔上雷神的阴茎。啾、啾的声音在亲吻Thor柱身时发出，他同时用他那自认为是渴望的眼神盯着Thor的性器，向那处呼气，时不时还抬眼看向Thor，看见Thor那忍无可忍却啥都不能做的别扭表情心中冒起一股愉悦感。

 

Loki趁Thor闭上眼的时候才含住龟头吮吸了一下，在他睁开眼的时候又立即吐出。他想仔细观察他哥哥的表情变化，因为能这么对自己未来哥哥做的机会不多，一点细节他都不愿放过。

 

现在的哥哥眼睛缺了一只，他替哥哥那海洋色的眸子感到惋惜，毕竟他最喜欢他哥哥的眼睛了，同时也惊叹究竟什么样的战斗能让那高贵的雷神付出如此沉重的代价。

 

哥哥的金发也被剪掉了，这很惊奇，因为他哥哥最爱惜他的头发了，战斗时甚至会避免头发受到什么损伤，真想不到有什么事情能让他哥哥丢弃他那把金色的秀发。

 

身体倒是没有什么疤痕，不过这得归功于阿斯加德神族强大的治愈能力，就算经历了无数场战斗，他哥哥的皮肤依旧滑嫩如初，肌肉捏得可舒服了，但当然还是没有自己的皮肤好。

 

他有点开始痛恨那让哥哥变成这样的人，但如果不是他或她，Thor Odinson也不会有如此的成长。如果没有这次战争，他可能还是那狂妄自大、固执己见的战斗狂智商低。现在的哥哥散发着王者的气息，拥有仿佛能看透一切的眼神，是实至名归的雷霆之神、阿斯加德之王。

 

而这样的哥哥正一脸欲求不满的样子盯着自己，那根细细的丝带像是锁着的猛兽的锁链，让雷霆之神无法动弹。他牙齿紧咬着下唇，看上去是在努力地克制自己的欲望。喉结不断上下抖动，吞咽唾沫，想必哥哥已经急得口干舌燥了吧。皮肤上已经零零碎碎的冒出汗珠、从额头划过脸庞，滴在锁骨上，让人忍不住想舔上去尝尝。

 

**But he got something better.**

 

那充满雄性激素的硕大正在自己脸旁，伸出舌头就能尝到那禁断果实的味道、那背德之恋的快感。阿斯加德二王子的嘴角止不住地往上扬，毕竟这一切都让这位诡计之神欲罢不能。

 

——想要更多。

 

想要看哥哥更多的表情，不是那些女神看过的，而是自己专属的、只会在他面前露出的模样。想要知道更多有关哥哥的事情，不是人人皆知的，而是哥哥藏在心里的、最肮脏的秘密。想要哥哥的爱，不是对三勇士、Sif，或者对爸爸妈妈、弟弟的那种，而是——

 

**Loki Odinson想要Thor Odinson的全部。**

 

“怎么了弟弟？不是说要帮我口出来吗？”雷神用被绑住的手圈上Loki的后颈，微微将诡计之神的嘴巴往他性器上压，有点催促的意味。

 

而回过神的Loki只是用蛇妖一般的眼神看向Thor，任哥哥把自己往性器上压。当唇瓣贴上前端的时候，张开嘴，故意让唇瓣轻轻擦过雷神敏感的顶端，回了两个字：

 

**“求我。”**

 

看见阿斯加德之王惊讶的样子Loki心中默默为自己加上一分，但新任君王也就惊讶了一会，很快就恢复了过来。

 

“求你了我的弟弟、 **My Queen.** 求你含住我的性器，让它在你口中进出、磨得你嘴唇像涂了口红一样通红，让它顶上你的喉咙、顶得你眉头皱起只有我能帮你梳开，让它在你温热的口腔中解放、灌满你的嘴巴、让银舌头只记得我精液的味道。 **求你了。** ”

 

低沉的嗓音挠上Loki的耳膜，烧上他的脸和耳朵，他立即后悔刚刚脱口而出的话，想必他的脸蛋已经熟透了。

 

他脑海中的思想全被打断，变成空白一片，一时不知道该如何回应，只好默默回避Thor火辣辣的眼神，抱怨道：“......你以后都是这么变态的吗？”

 

——天呐，他那傻乎乎的哥哥到底经历了什么啊？怎么这么黄暴的，怕不是假的。

 

Thor哼哼笑了两声，“你要知道你以后在床上说的话会比这个更浪，要我重复给你听......”

 

“闭嘴！”Loki挥挥手将Thor的嘴给封上了。

 

接着无视Thor的偷笑，低头把顶端卷入口中，小心翼翼地吞咽唾液后把舌头放平，闭上眼睛，用温热地口腔内壁包围雷神地欲望，任由那硕大的性器顶上自己的喉咙。

 

虽然生理呕吐感依然存在，但是他可不想就这么认输。他勉强自己将整根吞进嘴里，含入的过程中他干呕不断，生理泪水不断从脸庞滑落，但依旧不肯放弃、一定要把哥哥地性器整根纳入口内似的。而中途Loki好像听见Thor一直说不需要做到这种份上，但是很快将被眼前的这根肉棒转移了注意力。

 

当鼻尖碰到耻毛时，Thor的性器已经抵进食道了。Loki的胃在翻滚，胃液快要涌出食道，好在Thor赶在他吐出来之前挣开丝带，把性器从他口中抽了出来。

 

“咳咳咳！！！”Loki被雷神抱起、让他坐在大腿上。Loki趴在雷神怀里直咳嗽，而Thor则轻轻的拍着Loki的后背、伸手去帮他擦掉脸上的液体。

 

“Loki你还好吗？？不会就别勉强嘛......”Thor趁Loki呼吸渐渐平静时偷亲了一下他的嘴角。

 

Loki拍掉雷神的手，拿袖子随便擦了擦嘴后用小拳拳一下一下的锤在雷神的胸口上，“都怪你！死变态！没事生这么大干嘛！？”

 

~~干你啊——这句被雷神吞了回去。~~

 

“我的错我的错......那就这么算了还是由我来示范给你看？”Thor轻吻着Loki的额头，一手慢慢抚平他衣服后面的皱褶，一手轻轻揉捏Loki半软的性器，然后用半开玩笑的语气道：“还是说......我来教你？”

 

“不需要......”Loki拍掉雷神的手，“你这混蛋是精虫上脑吗？！”——居然在我差点吐出来的时候还想着要干我。

 

“是有一点。我亲爱的弟弟，你真该照照镜子看看你现在到底是什么样子的。”Thor亲了一下诡计之神的脸蛋后将他放在床上，脱下已经少了两颗扣子的衬衫，起身穿好裤子，留下一句“我去给你倒杯水”便走出了房间。

 

然后Loki就这么被晾在床上了。

 

躺在床上的Loki能在房间里清楚的听见房外零零碎碎的脚步声。

 

他嘴里还残留着Thor的味道，手旁还有他亲自帮Thor脱下的中庭款衣服（虽然他也不知道Thor为什么突然选择留在中庭生活，难道未来的哥哥喜欢上中庭了？还是阿斯加德的国王经过这次惨重的战斗后已经闲得能来中庭度假了？）。

 

——中庭......

 

他在一次魔法失误的时候被传送到了未来，但他不敢肯定，因为这也有可能是另外一个世界或者平行世界什么的。反正结果是Loki穿越到了这里，睁开眼、推开房门就是身穿白色三件套的哥哥，露出一副见了鬼的嘴脸。

 

——Thor Odinson的模样就算是化成灰他也认得，更何况只是剪了头发、少了一只眼睛（再次日那个把他哥哥搞成这样的人！）。

 

Loki在床上环视四周，这里的确是地球。

 

这种装潢方式和风格他曾在一本讲述中庭历史的书上见过，而他手上拿的这件衣服他记得是叫西装衬衫，Loki挺欣赏中庭人设计的西装的，特别是纯黑色的西装。

 

而不得不说，Thor在穿上白色西装外套再配上这件红色衬衫的时候简直性感得要命。Loki恨不得扒下这种伪君子的衣装、释放出雷神内心的猛兽，就地干上几发，把两人的爱液沾满那件西装上—— **Which he did.**

 

早就跟哥哥厮混了几百年......呃、吹大了，其实是刚刚才开始跟哥哥厮混，呃、或者说是正处于热恋期的Loki在Thor试探性地抚上后颈时主动蹭了过去，手则情不自禁的摸上那上等的布料，没有阿斯加德产的细腻，不过也不错。

 

然后就一发不可收拾。

 

不知道是谁先主动的，两人先是吻在了一起，而不是问你怎么会出现在这里，又或者是，两人根本不在意这件事情？接着Thor把Loki带进了这间房间，在Thor打算把自己推上床的时候长腿一跨，把雷神绊倒在床上。

 

Loki急切的扯掉那烦人的领带，把它丢在地上后一颗一颗的把纽扣解开，虽然解下几颗之后嫌烦便直接扯掉了（还惹来了Thor的轻笑），当Thor想顺势把衬衫脱掉的时候还被Loki伸手阻止了，最后只能把西装外套给脱下来。

 

再然后就是自己把哥哥的硕大纳入口中的情节。

 

回想到这里诡计之神的下体连着雌穴都不由自主的发热起来，毕竟在刚才他一直都没有照顾它们，现在头脑清醒了这感觉便越加强烈。

 

那该死的Thor Odinson还在为自己接水——真是的！什么神仙水要接这么久啊！

 

Loki微微起身，把身上的衣服全都脱掉，连湿哒哒的内裤也扯掉了，然后穿上Thor的红衬衫，重新侧躺了回去。

 

这件衬衫对于Loki来说不算太大，没有说是什么盖到屁股的程度，只是稍稍大了一圈、松松的披在他身上而已。

 

“呼......”Loki嗅着还残留在衬衫上的气味摸上自己的阴茎，轻轻的上下套弄着，然后就越发不满足，撸动的速度变得越来越快，揉捏的力度越来越重。

 

他一只手正扯着衬衫的衣领，让自己能闻到Thor的气息。他这幅样子好像没有Thor的味道就不能呼吸了一样，每次吸取都十分急速和带着贪婪。

 

——不够，不够。

 

“Thor，Thor，Thor......”Loki带着哭腔唤着雷神的名字，手上的动作慢了下来，因为他想安慰一下自己的雌穴，但是他一手正握着衣领，一手撸得正爽着呢。此时，装着无数坏点子的脑袋当了机，他只想到摸了前面后面就爽不了，摸了后面前面就爽不了，怎么办......

 

——他不是这样做的，不是。不够，完全不够。想要，好想要......

 

“Thor......”Loki绝望的看向门口处，心想：这混蛋再不滚回来肾就蒙想要了，却发现他的哥哥早就靠在门口处拿着一杯水，看着他‘表演’。

 

现在羞耻感比欲望领先，但全是无力的他只能呜的一声低头、闭上眼睛、缩成一团来逃避这个现实。

 

“Why did you stop？”Thor慢慢走到Loki面前，咚、咚、咚的脚步声敲在Loki心头，让他不禁地想Thor是不是故意走得这么慢的。

 

但想好的辱骂声出来时却变成了： **“Please give it to me brother.”**

 

“Sure.”雷神喝了一口水，托着Loki后背让他坐起来，然后堵住他的嘴唇，一点一点的把水喂给他喝。而Loki不满的哼哼，手推搡着Thor的胸口，却像是被他的体温烫到了一般把手缩了回去，接着发现其实这没什么，又把手贴了上去。

 

“Brother......我......唔......”在Thor松开后Loki再次被他堵住了嘴，他就这样不让Loki说话，逼Loki就这么喝完了一杯水。

 

“怎么了我的弟弟，你不是说要喝水吗？”边说雷神边吻掉溢出Loki嘴边的水痕，而一只手调皮的掐上流水的性器，另一只则推进穴口，缓缓在里面画着圈，让淫液淌出来浸湿床单。

 

“Wow，弟弟你这么饥渴吗？就在我去倒水的短短几分钟就忍不住要摸自己了吗，嗯？还是说那边的我伺候得你不够好？还是因为伺候得太好了，所以现在的你无法满足？嗯？”

 

“啊嗯......”Loki抬起颤抖着的手，软软的搭在雷神的肩膀上，腿主动分开，挂在他的腰上。接着Loki把Thor压低，在他耳边轻轻说着：“I meant **FUCK ME** you idiot.”

 

**“NOW.”**

 

 

 

彩蛋：

 

Thor：话说我这算不算是绿了自己？

Loki：哼，内疚的话下次叫上我真正的哥哥再来一次如何？

 

 

 

END.

 


	3. 请描写任何1個（或多個）你认为充滿性暗示的情节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 额外标签：性暗示，第二人称，骑乘，偷窥
> 
> 简介：  
> 第三题、请描写任何1個（或多個）你认为充滿性暗示的情节。
> 
> 注意事项：  
> *可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看

华丽的闪电宫内传出了隐晦的喘息声，里面还掺杂着粘稠的液体声和身体碰撞的拍打声。好奇心驱使你往里走，追随声音的源头，走廊除了那些声音就是你哒哒哒的脚步声。

 

最后你走到一扇微微敞开的门前。

 

你往里面偷偷一窥，看到两个影子交缠在一起，不分你我，融为一体。

 

你捂着嘴，阻止惊呼声冒出，想挪开视线却如被下了魔咒似的被他们吸引。

 

月光透过玻璃撒在黑发少年的脸与颈项间上，似是泛着光，光与影制成的蝴蝶在他眉间欲飞。他扬起脖子，光芒衬得他像极一只优雅的白天鹅，又或是准备征服舞台的芭蕾舞者，高傲的扬起下巴。从口中呼出的喘息声让人脸红耳赤，却又不忍心盖上耳朵把那动人的声线拒之门外。

 

黑发少年一直在金发少年身上起伏，而身下的金发少年只是默默的用阳光包围着他，并温柔的把他散落下来的长发梳回黑发少年的耳后。

 

那人的身材健硕的像是处于古罗马时代的中庭人所制作的雕塑，每处都是由最厉害的艺术家精心打造，每处都充满着力量与魅力，让人甘心臣服作为他的子民。他的头发宛如由最高级的工匠以黄金刻苦打造的，连黑发少年也爱不择手似的握在手心玩弄着。金发少年的眼睛如大海一般深邃，里面好像装着整个宇宙一样的温柔，但所有的温柔都被黑发少年掠过并吞噬殆尽，一点一滴都不愿与人分享。

 

突然你与那拥有海洋瞳色的主人眼神交汇。

 

你一个战栗不安，心想：糟糕！

 

正准备逃跑时，那人只是缓缓抬起手臂，把食指放在自己嘴唇上。

 

——噓。

 

你仿佛听到那人这么说。

 

因为下一秒，门已经关上了，把你和他们分割成两个世界。

 

而你带着害羞却又有点可惜的心情快步走回自己的房间。

 

 

 

Loki转头看向门口处，但门口处什么都没有，他问Thor：“你在看什么？”

 

Thor摇摇头后吻上Loki，答：“没什么。弟弟别停啊，还是说累了？要我来接手吗？”

 

Loki拍掉Thor捏着他腰的手，说：“多管闲事，你就给我乖乖躺好吧......哥哥。”

 

——此时，光与影已合为一体。光芒为影子而前进，影子随着光芒舞蹈。当光芒只想将影子握在手中时，影子却从它手缝间俏皮地溜走。但是影子从不远离，只要光芒懂得停留，影子便会跟上，并笑着对它说：“I'm here.”

 

 

 

END.

 


End file.
